


After Hours

by CameronKnight



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Slash, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronKnight/pseuds/CameronKnight
Summary: A simple piece about the tension and relationship between Joe and Dr. Nicky. Gonna develop it more later.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece that I wrote at 1:00 in the morning After binge watching up to the finale the day before. Haven’t watched the last episode, and haven’t finished this either cause I need to go to bed. But I think they are both fucked individuals looking for controll and kinda well suited to each other.

 

      _Joe watches Dr. Nicky. He sees how he lights the joint in his hand to treat his Glaucoma”. The handsome jaw line, the_

 _hippie bracelets and  clothing. A man in love with himself._ As he describes his problems with “Renaldo” to him he’s 

surprised by the interest in Dr Nicky’s eyes. _He thought the Doctor was only passively interested in the patients he was_

_treating. Joe had thought Dr.Nicky was only interested In patients he could manipulate, patients so desperate he could_

_“save” them. A predator. Pretty young girls he could make fall in love. He thought that was who Dr.Nicky was, but why_

_would he be showing interest now? There was no desperation, no pretty young girl, No one to save._

_Joe needed his help sure, but he wasn’t desperate. There wasn’t dark secrets being shared or any intimate connection to_

_hold over joe. Why was he interested in what Joe had to say?_

“Paul... Paul where’d you go?” :

Dr.Nicky leans forward as his question rings out. Joe refocuses and looks into eyes of the man across from him. 

“Sorry, just thinking about Renaldo” : Joe replies with an easy going tone.

_Joe knew the truth. He’s a threat to Beck, she was vulnerable and he took advantage of that. The Doctor is a predator._

_And he was going to take care of him._

“ That’s okay, Renaldo’s what we are here to talk about. So why do you think you reacted that way Paul ?”

“ Because how can you trust people today, these people your supposed to trust but they just end up betraying and using you. ”

“Who can’t you trust Paul? Are you afraid your being used by somebody?”

“No, You know just... people, like my ex cheated on me by screwing her..his therapist. How could they betray me like that”

Dr. Nicky reacts surprised and he gets up to sit on the couch beside Joe. The two of their legs touching as they face

each other. Joes startled by the heat.

“ Paul I want you to know you can trust me, this is a safe space. You can tell me anything” as he lays his one of his

hands on Joes thigh. The other brings the joint from his lips. He quirks a smile at Joe.

Joe raised his eyebrows. _This wasn’t how he thought it was going to go. I mean kinda. What should he do? Fuck!_

“ ... So do you trust me Paul ?”

Joe was surprised at first but he knew, he knew he was right. _Dr. Nicky was a predator. He liked to take advantage of_

_people. A man who liked to controll others. Joe was only wrong about who he liked to manipulate. It didn’t matter what_

_gender they had or if they were desperate. It only mattered to Dr. Nicky if he was in the mood, and if he felt like he_

_could controll them. If he could get that high from doing something bad and have an attractive young thing need him._

“ Depends, I mean we just met. Are you gonna use me Doctor ?”

Joe asked as he leans in to pinch the joint from between Dr. Nicky’s fingers with one hand. _Joe figured if he was gonna_

_get revenge this would be a good way to go about it. ... And have some fun with it. He wasn’t very interested in him, but_

_he wanted to prove to Beck the good doctor would fuck anyone or anything. Might as well see how good the bastard_

_was that she cheated on him with too._

_He was sure he was better._

He distracts the psychiatrist by leaning down to wrap his lips around one end of the joint. Joe stares into Dr. Nicky’s

eyes as he sucks, while with his other hand he subtly pulls out his phone and turns on the recording app and

microphone.  _God it was handy that he had configured his phone beforehand to allow him to do that_

_easy. The Good Doctor would never knew what hit him._

 Joe slides the phone into the couch as he stops sucking and slowly blows the smoke out.

He says ” I need somebody I can trust”

_Tell him exactly what he wants to hear. He’s so desperate for attention and controll._

_Why did you ever trust this guy beck? He might be cute but he’s more fucked up than you are._

Dr. Nicky pupils are a little wider than before. He laughs a little and takes one last puff before setting down the joint.

“Absolutely, you can tell me anything. Any bad thought or desire. No judgement here.”

There’s a little jangling noise from his wrist as he says this. He’s slowly working his hand up joes thighs. Rubbing circles

into him. Joes surprised by how good it actually feels. The contact. _The heat_.


End file.
